The reopening of the Hunger Games
by Duncanparty
Summary: After the rebellion of the mocking jay the future president restarted the games because the president loved blood shed.


Onyx Gold "D2" The president walks up to the stage. I see him from my flat screen tv. My family is all watching together. There have been rumors of a punishment for us Districts going to war against the Capitol again. I just hope it isn't the Hunger Games because that would mean I'm eligible I guess we will find out. I think before the President Snow II says. "In order to punish the Districts for they're second uprising, and the more powerful uprising that the Capitol won,the Hunger Games will be reinstated at number one." He walks off smugly and I can hear the Capitol cheering. "No!" My moms screams as my twin sisters Pearl and Ruby cling to her they are eligible because they just turned 12. My dad sobs. I just sit there holding onto my family as I make my decision, if I'm reaped I will win and then when I do, as Snow gives me the crown, I will kill him.

Diamond Applause "D2" I wake up early on Reaping Day. I was twelve when the Capitol began an uprising. I'm eighteen now. Since then my entire family has trained. Well, except my dad he was killed. I was sad but I had to continue training. I can hit anything with my knives. I'm gonna volunteer so I can rip the other competitors to shreds. - I stand in the eighteens section. Our escort Trinket stands and gives that dreaded speech I block her out trying to think about killing the others. Although people will hate me on the victory tour I'll be the one getting the last laugh as I lay in my Victors village bed. I snap out of my train of thought when I hear. "Sapphire Jewel." "I volunteer!" I yell in my loudest voice before I run up to the stage. "Well, looks likes we have a Hunger Games fan, named?" Trinket asked me. I say "My name is Diamond Applause and I'm going to win this Hunger Games.

Onyx Gold "D2" I'm standing in the eighteens section when a girl from my school is reaped. I fell sorry I have to kill her but wait another girl just volunteered. Hey that's the girl always throwing knives. She will have to die soon because if she gets knives. She will win. I then refocused as Trinket grabs a male name out of the bowl. "Onyx Gold." My sisters scream and try to run to me but peacekeepers hold them back. My mom and dad hold each other and mourn. I walk up to the stage calmly and when I get up there I say. "District Two, I'm coming home a champion.

Diamond Applause "D2" Im in the room waiting for my family to come in. My mom, sister, and brother come in. They start telling me strategies and helpful tips until I raise my hand to quiet them. "These tributes are going to die. I will kill them each by stabbing them then leaving them to die." I say with humble confidence. My mom looks proud. My sister and brother smile at me. Then my mom gives me a diamond ring. "What is this?" "It's my wedding ring. Bring it back when you win." Said my mom. "I will, I promise." I say as the peacekeeper pulls them away. I don't expect anyone else to come. I don't have any friends. Only my knives.

Onyx Gold "D2" I wait expectantly for my family to come. I look out my window and I see them walking away holding hands crying. A peacekeeper comes in and gives me a folded up piece of paper. I read and it says. "Honey, we love you but we know your going to die so we don't want to torture ourselves with goodbyes. Have a nice trip. We will be seeing you at the games." I cry and cry till the peace keeper comes and tells me. "Come to the train it's time to meet your mentor. - Me and Diamond sit at a table. I don't dare speak to her because she looks frustrated. Finally Trinket, a man, and a woman walk in. "My name is Steele and my fellow victor's name is Silver." Said the man gruffly. "why don't we talk about which tribute should get which victor. Onyx who do you want?" Said Trinket with enthusiasm. "I want Steele." I said. "Good, because I wanted Silver." Said Diamond." Okay then I'll let you guys split up and I'll see you in the Capitol.

Diamond Applauses "D2" Me and Silver walk through countless hallways and rooms throughout the train till we get to a library. Silver says. "These are all 75 past Hunger Games. Mine was the 72nd. Let's watch." I watch I see the arena which was a giant meadow. The problem was is that there was no weapons until the feast. She won by killing all people in her alliance on night two by snapping they're necks. It was down to her and a girl from eight. Diamond cut her wrists, with the knife she got from the feast, and left her to die. "I like your style." I say to Diamond. "Yeah, to win you have to kill. Make sure you get sponsors because most arenas will be harsher then mine." Diamond says. "Oh, I'll kill them." I say right before Trinket comes in and says. "We are at the Capitol, come, come.

Onyx Gold "D2" I just finished watching Steele's games, where he went alone and killed anyone who he saw, when Trinket walked in and said. "We are at the Capitol, come, come. I begin walking when Steele grabs my arm. "Here take this." He said as he put a steel pen in my hand. "I saw the note from your family. I'm sorry." "It's okay. I'm going to win so they can't get any of the rewards." I said before we walk out to the building.


End file.
